


Earning It

by mrdmonster



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Topping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster
Summary: It was a long time in the making but not every first time is magical.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947229
Kudos: 20





	Earning It

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8- First Time
> 
> I'm determined to catch up. Keep an eye out! (Obligatory content warning to follow.) 
> 
> Hey, if you're under 18 (or you don't like what is in the tags) please consider reading something else.  
> I'm not trying to gatekeep or tell you what you can or cannot read but this (and other kinktober works) are explicit. Just because something is on the internet for you to find does not mean you are required to read it.  
> The Archive is a wonderful place but it is an archive- you must curate your own experiences. If that includes my own works, thank you so much but if not, that is perfectly fine.  
> Mind the tags, mind the rating, and remember that you are free to stop reading this fic at any point it stops being entertaining.  
> Thank you for your time and consideration,  
> mrdmonster

For Erik, the path to sleeping with Charles had been paved with interruptions, confusion, and a healthy amount of sexual education. It was clear early on how attracted they were to one another but the older mutant had only ever had sex with one woman whereas the telepath had a good amount of experience with people of every gender. In fact, Charles was the only man he’d ever been aroused by, something the younger man was admittedly pleased about. 

Aside from discussions of gender and types of attraction, they talked mechanics on two men having sex of any variety. Charles had seen through the bravado of the older man and offered to receive for any penetrative activities, and thus began planning out every act that would lead up to their inevitable coupling. The checklist of skills had been necessitated by the first time they’d gotten hot and heavy but Erik had no idea what he was doing so the moment disappeared before them. Unwilling to repeat that failure, he became steadfast and studious beyond any previous lover Charles had before. 

They spent days learning each other’s bodies, tracing scars, and acknowledging the fact that they weren’t yet ready to disclose the story behind them. Erik hadn’t felt comfortable attempting any penetration until Charles demonstrated the technique of fingering on himself before having his curious beau fuck him with a dildo. This in turn boosted his confidence in the fact that yes, this was something the telepath found enjoyable. 

But the advent of their preparedness launched a seemingly endless comedy of errors. If they weren’t interrupted by one of the kids, it was an important phone call or even alerts from Cerebro. Out on missions by themselves, there had been fire alarms and missing supplies, sheer exhaustion, mistimed room service, and one time a very nice but confused cleaning lady whose memory had to be rewritten. 

All in all, their first time hadn’t been romantic; it was fueled by built-up tension and impatience, the need to connect in this one way despite being denied at every turn. They’d all gone out on this mission, even Hank since the brilliant man refused to let anyone else fly the Blackbird. While the rest of the kids had taken the opportunity to explore whatever country they were in, Hank stayed behind in the hotel with Charles and Erik. The two had tried enticing the young mutant out of the room, who’d come because he didn’t want to be alone, but after repeated failure, Erik offhandedly suggested knocking him out. He hadn’t expected the telepath to take him seriously but watching the man flex his abilities lit his entire being aflame. 

Together, they’d put Hank on Raven’s bed before abandoning him and getting straight down to business. Erik had long ago learned to keep some packs of lube and a condom on his person after the first time they’d been caught without, he dumped them all onto the bedside table before pinning Charles with his pants half down and face pressed to the unoccupied bed. “Clothes later,” he said while shoving his own pants down and grabbing at the lube packs, “you are all I can think about so please, please tell me this is okay.” 

They were of the same mind in that regard, “It’s fine. Come on, you know what to do.” He tried not to move as Erik rolled on the condom before half a packet of lube was squeezed between his cheeks, the rest presumably on long, graceful fingers. The prep was thorough but quick, each man egging on the other to reach the end game faster but there was a pause as Erik pushed into Charles’ welcoming hole for the first time. 

“How is it?” Charles asked, trying to parse out what was going on in the magnetokinetic man’s thoughts. 

“It is different,” he paused to adjust and rebalance, “but good. Can I keep going?”

“Yeah, yes come  _ oh _ -” They were trying to be quiet but the feeling of Erik seated all the way inside, combined with the prolonged longing dragged an inelegant groan out of the smaller man. Neither managed to last long, Erik overwhelmed at the new sensation and Charles strung out by his partner’s enthusiastic response to direction and impeccable memory; he’d never had anyone abuse his prostate so thoroughly that he came untouched. 

But they couldn’t bask in the afterglow of their triumph. The kids were due to come back any minute, they had to move Hank back to his room, and air out their own so no one would find out what they’d been up to.

Erik took Hank, still asleep, down the hall to the room he was sharing with Sean; the young man had locked the door but letting himself in was easy enough with his abilities. He didn’t care who had planned on sleeping where, Erik dumped his charge on the first bed and left, locking the door on his way out. Back in Charles’ room, the window was open and the telepath had lit a cigarette before tidying up the bed. 

_ “Go ahead and put something on the television, I’m going to shower and change. The wet spot is at the foot of the bed, just there.”  _ Charles exhaled smoke as he projected his thoughts, one careless hand waving at the side closest to the wall. Erik sat on the other side and turned on the TV without bothering to grab the remote, the younger man disappearing into the bathroom seconds later. 

By the time Raven came back to the room her brother was freshly showered, both men sitting on the bed watching some news program and smoking their way through a pack of cigarettes. It was lucky for them that the window was open but she had no doubt that her brother would be paying for additional cleaning services.

“Is this what you’ve been doing all night, then? Did Hank come see you?” She spoke while walking around, much like her brother had minutes before. 

“No, we just started watching television to throw you off our previous activities. And yes, but he fell asleep so Erik returned him to his room,” Charles said it all without missing a beat, voice in complete monotone.

Raven stopped her shuffling to stare at them, eyes locked with her brother’s, attempting to determine if he’d been telling the truth. Despite the silence, the magnetokinetic man knew they weren’t conversing in their minds; the siblings had long come to the agreement that Charles was not allowed in her head unless it was an emergency. But she must have decided Charles was trying to pull her leg because she disappeared into the bathroom without another word.

_ “You’d better go, I’ll see you in the morning. And I hope we can do this again soon,”  _ Erik lay a kiss on the younger man’s lips and felt the smile curling around the corners. 

He spoke while their lips were still touching, reluctant to leave but secure in the fact that this wouldn’t be a one-time thing, “Goodnight, Charles.” He didn’t speak the words churning in his mind  _ sleep well,  _ or _ dream of me, _ but the glide of telepathic fingers across his thoughts let him know that he’d been heard anyways. It was only fair since Erik would be dreaming of this night, probably, for the rest of his life.


End file.
